1. Field
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, specifically to stationary exercise cycles having handlebars which are interconnected or linked to the pedal drive of the cycle so that the handlebars are generally reciprocated through movement of the pedal gear assembly. Such cycles may be referred to as "dual action" cycles, in that they provide the user with a simultaneous workout of both upper and lower body muscle groups.
2. State of the Art
Dual action exercise cycles have been in existence for a number of years, and employ a variety of designs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 to Hooper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,742 to Cones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,225 to Lucas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,925 to Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,316 to Dalebout et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,294 to Dalebout et al. While many of the cycles disclosed in the foregoing patents employ fairly complex mechanisms to drive the handlebars from the pedal gear assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,742 to Cones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,225 to Lucas et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,294 to Dalebout et al. drive the handlebars from locations adjacent the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,294 to Dalebout et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein for all purposes by this reference, is illustrative of the state of the dual action exercise cycle art insofar as the direct crank/handlebar stem linkage design is concerned. While highly effective in providing an energetic reciprocating action to the handlebars in response to rotation of the pedal crank, the design of the '294 patent does not permit disconnection of the handlebar stem drive from the pedal crank and/or reconnection thereto without the use of tools and attendant substantial time and effort, and thus is inconvenient for those desiring to conduct a workout of the lower body only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,742 to Cones discloses the concept of releasing the drive arm or "link rod" from the pedals of the cycle and securing the handlebars through the link rod in a locked position on the cycle frame, but fails to disclose any means for doing so.